


Killer Migraine

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Greyson gets a migraine and Strong hates chems.
Kudos: 4





	Killer Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> This one was from 2017. Greyson's changed a bit since then, but I still really like this fic. And I like these two's friendship.

Two strange companions walked together, a masked man and a super mutant, in the evening sun. They were making the long trek back into Boston from the Commonwealth’s outskirts when Greyson came to a halting stop. Strong easily overtook him before stopping as well, realizing the human was no longer by his side. He looked back at him.

“Why Grey stop?” the super mutant demanded, late sun casting his towering shadow over Greyson.

The man had lifted the wielding mask on his head to rub at his eyes. “Mah head fuckin’ hurts. Gimme a sec’,” He pawed at his pockets with one hand in a search that started to turn desperate after a few seconds. A second hand was enlisted.

Strong watched, unamused at the fumbling display and huffed an impatient sigh. He knew exactly what this was leading to, and he didn’t like it one bit. There were times Greyson’s ferocity matched even Strong’s, an impressive feat, and the mutant considered him his relatively equal in passion for bloodshed, as well as a comrade. But with this?

“Where…?” Greyson growled under his breath, checking all his pockets again. As if to focus harder, he spat a wad of well-chewed wood out from his mouth before turning his pockets a third time. Greyson’s hands shook, and he threw his wrench to the ground in growing anger. Dust settling, Greyson’s hands returned to his face, pressing firmly to his temples. “I’m outta med-x. Great!” he moaned in despair and turned his back from Strong and the bright sun.

Strong stomped closer to his smaller companion and spat disdainfully. “Good! Chems make Grey weak! Bad fighter, hit Strong sometimes,” Strong harrumphed. “Grey act stupid, using chems.” Why would Greyson sacrifice all the things that made him like a good super mutant, just to clear up some stupid headache instead of dealing through the pain with pride? Strong couldn’t understand the appeal. He was interested in keeping the two of them efficient and prepared for a fight but a high Greyson wasn’t a team player.

“I’m gonna be weak if my head wont stop killin’ me!” Greyson shouted and threw his arms out, gritting his teeth. He pressed at his face again, irritated that he had to remove his hands to gesture. Strong crinkled his nose.

“NnnnNNNN fuck!” Another exclamation from the human. Greyson threw another possession from his apron's arsenal, this time his claw hammer. It bounced and flipped before sliding to a stop far from Greyson. He fell to a squat, covering his face in his hands.

Strong was over this. Had been from the beginning. “Human act like baby! Whining over nothing! Pathetic!” The super mutant hoped the jab would pull Greyson out of this state. “Human crippled over nothing. At least bleed,” he spat.

“I’m not a baby!” Greyson brandished his customized knife-axe from his back, punctuating his sentiment by turning and driving it into the ground directly in front of Strong with a yell of frustration. Strong growled a warning at the display, clenching his fists, ready to retaliate. “My head’s killin’ me and it’s pissin’ me off!” Another shout of frustration. Greyson pressed his face again. On his knees with a tired voice now, he moaned, “It hurts, Strong.”

The super mutant was quiet for a beat. “Human talk to Strong again when he is not weak or stupid.” And with that, Strong turned from Greyson’s kneeling figure and sauntered off, leaving Greyson to work his problem out alone.

The hulking human kept where he sat, fingers searching for a more tender spot to press in attempt to soothe the radiating pain, ignoring the world around him. It was all he could do without the instant relief med-x gave him. He’d have to find more so this pain could be avoided in the future. He wasn’t addicted, that hit of addictol made sure of that. But the draw of being pain-free was just too much of a temptation for Greyson to resist. Addictol may stop the physical cravings and withdrawals that come with addiction, but the mentality could return, and return it did. It was a mistake to not be hyperaware of the amount of med-x he had to his name. The addictol really had been a bad idea.

It felt like forever before Greyson slowly lifted himself back up to his feet. He let his gloved thumb slowly drag across his chapped lips as he looked around for Strong, noting the deep red sky turning purple. The hardest part had passed, and he was now able to manage himself without bursting with frustration. He slipped the tossed hammer and wrench back into their spots, and retrieved his knife axe, still stuck straight into the ground. Popping another small chunk of wood from his pocket into his mouth to idly chew on, Greyson pulled the visor back down over his face as he hurried to Strong’s position over the hill.

Strong refused to look at him when he approached in his own display of childish behavior, crossing his arms over his wide, green chest when he noticed the other man’s presence. Surely an apology was in order for lashing out. “Hey.” Greyson forced himself to refrain from patting Strong’s hip out of habit, unsure if the gesture would be appreciated.

“Human done being stupid?” Strong asked after a moment, hesitantly glancing down to check on his friend.

“Yeah.” Greyson scratched the back of his head, trying his best to ignore the still softly throbbing ache. “Think I’m jus’ starvin’.”

The super mutant uncrossed his arms and chuffed with a hint of amusement. “Grey always hungry. Strong is too.”

Greyson shrugged in an exaggerated way. “Y’know me. Le’ss go, Strong.”


End file.
